Laws, Marriage, and Slytherin Scum
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: "The World Wide Ministry Cooperative hereby declares a Marriage Law in all Wizarding populated communities...In order to help this process along, due to the focus point of our country in the great war, our ministry has enlisted a lottery approach to your impending nuptials. If you have not found a spouse by September 1st of this year, your name will be entered into our lottery..."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'August 10th 2005

As Minister of Magic, it is with great sorrow that although the war is finally over, the wizarding community has taken a large hit on its residents. This damage to our community threatens our very existence in the world. The extinction of our kind is imminent. The World Wide Ministry Cooperative has taken it upon themselves to issue a new law in order to rectify this before it is too late.

Please see below:

"The World Wide Ministry Cooperative hereby declares a Marriage Law in all Wizarding populated communities. This law requires all Pureblood and Half-Blood wizards from the ages of 16 to the age of 60 and all Pureblood and Half-Blood witches from the ages of 15 to 45 to marry a witch or wizard of the same above age range and produce at least three children with their spouse.

All Wizards and witches who marry that are under the age of 18 are not required to consummate their marriage until their 18th birthday, after which time they must provide an heir within 2 years their 18th birthday. If this is not possible, they must be admitted to st mungo's for thorough testing for reproductive health.

All fees for a basic wedding will be covered under this law by the World Wizarding Bank.

All weddings are legal and binding until the third birth, or if you are no longer able to reproduce ( this sentiment is void if reproductive abilities have been damaged purposefully to avoid the law and the following statement will also be adhered to through reversal spell).

Any persons caught refusing to partake in the above will be prosecuted and undergo forcible insemination processing within their own countries.

For further inquiries please contact your local ministry. For updates see your local paper."

We hope you take this task onboard and that you understand the necessity behind it. In order to help this process along, due to the focus point of our country in the great war, our ministry has enlisted a lottery approach to your impending nuptials. If you have not found a spouse by September 1st of this year, your name will be entered into our lottery system.

Fair day,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister for Magic

Great Britain'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A week had passed since the new law had passed and Hermione had refused to read another paper. She understood that she was of qualifying age, so was Ginny. Hermione was present at the Weasleys when the news broke last week and instantly, Harry knelt down proposing marriage to Ginny. Hermione was happy for the both of them. It was just what they needed to get together.

Hermione, on the other hand, was more independent than that. Ron and Harry were away in Romania for there Auror training and they were not able to leave for 3 weeks. The ministry had denied this as an excuse for delaying any marriage plans from occurring. Of course Ginny was distraught, more so than Hermione was. She would just have to try her luck with the lottery. Hermione, however, wasn't going to leave it to luck if she could help it.

Over the week she had sent a letter every guy she had gone to school with that she had had contact with. Only six replied;

' _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Thank you for your letter. I would have been honored to marry you, however, my mother insisted I marry**_ _ **Angelina Johnson who is closer in age to me.**_

 _ **I wish you luck,**_

 _ **Lee Jordan'**_

' _ **Hello, Hermione,**_

 _ **Unfortunately, i am living in France with my wife. We married last year.**_

 _ **All the best,**_

 _ **Dean Thomas'**_

' _ **Hermoininie,**_

 _ **Thanks be to you for letter**_

 _ **I marry Bulgarian bride of six months, Leanie.**_

 _ **Okay? Sorry**_

 _ **Viktor Krum'**_

' _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **My dad told me I should try my luck with a younger woman.**_

 _ **Sorry**_

 _ **Seamus Finnigan'**_

' _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Luna and I are set to marry next weekend. You are more than welcome to attend**_

 _ **Sorry**_

 _ **Neville'**_

She was even turned down by some of the Slytherins

' _ **Hermione**_

' _ **I would love to, but my father thinks I should marry someone who wasn't so prominent in the war.**_

 _ **Blaise Zambini'**_

Then Hermione got really desperate...

' _ **Granger,**_

 _ **Don't make me laugh**_

 _ **Severus Snape'**_

The list went on. Some claiming to already be married or having a civil union which had a separate set of rules for them to deal with without having to worry about trying to help her too. So Hermione had to try her luck with the lottery.

On the morning of the first of September, Hermione heard an owl tapping at her bedroom window. Opening the blinds she noticed a ministry letter in its beak. She quickly opened the window. The owl adjusted its footing on the window ledge before offering the letter to her.

Hermione took the letter and offered the owl a treat for the long journey. She sat down at her desk and she opened the letter, noticing an R.S.V.P note fall out. The owl chirped in happiness but did not leave.

She unfolded the document;

'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

On behalf of the World Wide Ministry Cooperative, through the Ministry of Magic, I hereby request your attendance to the Marriage Law Lottery to be held on Saturday 9th September at 9 am.

Please find attached your R.S.V.P slip on which you have a few selections and preferences. We will try our best to include as many requests as possible, but we cannot guarantee that all can be met.

If for any reason you cannot attend, please state your reasoning and we will endeavor to reply with your options within 24 hours. If your reasoning is unacceptable, you will be required to attend on the 9th of September.

If you fail to attend, a warrant will be released for your arrest.

Regards

Milly Boulderveerd

 _PAC_

 _Magical Marriage Law Office'_

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the R.S.V.P letter.

It gave her selected categories that she could choose about her future husband.

"At least I get some sort of choice" she stated gruffly. She quickly scanned the categories.

"Character, hobbies, house colours, height, dislikes, age bracket, pureblood, half-blood or either… that's it? seriously...I have more options for my breakfast! This is ridiculous." she spoke to the owl who twittered in response.

She quickly scratched in her answers 'Open, kind and loving. Likes reading, swimming, and music. From Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Taller than 5'4". Hates extreme physical activities. Age range 17-24. Either half-blood or pureblood.'

She looked at her answers and nodded before folding it and giving it to the owl. The owl then took off into the morning sunshine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 ***Draco's POV***

A week had passed since the announcement of the Marriage Law. Draco, like most others was angrily awaiting his letter informing him to attend on the 9th of September. He hadn't bothered trying to find a bride, knowing all too well that his involvement with the Death Eaters would bring all negative responses. So, he waited patiently for his letter to arrive. Draco awoke to a light tapping on his bedroom window. He sluggishly stood out of his satin sheets, clad in his cotton pajama bottoms, and walked slowly to the window.

He took the letter and received a nip on the hand from the owl for taking his time. "Ouch! A treat is over there, you can share with Radeon," he said gruffly, rubbing his wrist where the bird had bitten him. The letter from the ministry had finally arrived but there was something different about this delivery.

"Plumpy!" he yelled and with a pop, a house elf had appeared near his desk. Draco walked over to the house elf. "Good morning, Master Draco! Plumpy hopes you slept well" she said happily. "I did thank you, Plumpy. Could you please take this to father. It is an important letter from the ministry." she nodded and left with another pop.

Draco sat down at his desk, opening his letter

'Mr. Draco Malfoy,

You are hereby summoned from the ministry of Magic to attend the Marriage Law ceremony on the 9th of September 2005. Due to your household's current circumstances and involvement on the wrong side of the war, only one male member of your household may marry. Only at the time of the other family members death, may the other family member marry

Please have a discussion with your family to determine who this should be. The person whose R.S.V.P letter we receive by owl first will be the person who will marry.'

Draco immediately stopped reading and quickly scribbled his answers down on the piece of paper. He shoved the letter in his own owl's talons before throwing him out the window.

"As fast as you can to the ministry Raedon!" he yelled after the bird.

This was the first time his future was in the hands of his father. Unfortunately, his mother had died last year after being struck by a curse during the war. She seemed fine at the time but gradually overtime she gradually became very ill and eventually succumbed to the curse.

Draco's mother was the only thing good about his family and when his father got out of prison on good behaviour, it just made his life that much worse. Now, because of his mother's death, his father qualified for the marriage law. He knew what his father was like, he hoped he was fast enough with his answers. All he could do was attend on the day and hope they would call his name.

September 9th rolled around quickly that year. Like everyone else, Draco had submitted his form back to the Ministry. Because both his father and himself qualify in age for the law, they both sent in their forms, neither knew whose form got to the ministry first.

Draco and his father arrived just as the doors to the hall opened, revealing the decorations suitable for a mass multiple wedding. It was very out of the ordinary and Draco felt very nervous. Both he and his father sat alphabetically on one side of the room while the females sat near their families on the opposite side.

Most of the half blood and pure blooded women wore extravagant gowns of different colours. Even some of the older muggleborn women chose to wear pale pastel colours. A lot of them were very pretty and he would be happy to marry any of them but naturally, one woman stood out. She was wearing a beautiful white ball gown with a diamante bodice. It had a modest train, with golden thread lace scattered on the surface. Her brown, curly hair was pulled into a french twist at the base of her neck with a few strands framing her face.

As she turned to the redhead sitting next to her his mouth dropped. 'Granger!' he thought to himself. He shook his head and smirked, she had gotten prettier but he would never show that to his father. She would always be a mudblood to Lucius Malfoy.

A voice boomed out over the crowed which caused a wave of silence to fill the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Marriage Law Lottery. Today you will find out not only who you will be marrying, but you will also be getting married today. This shouldn't come as a shock to you.

As i call out your name please come forward to go through the process of your marriage before everyone present today." Kingsley stated. "This will be in order of the groom's last names. Apologies for any delays, but you are required to stay until you are married. Refreshments will be provided as required. Just whisper the name on the back of the card you were provided as you entered the room and a house elf will attend to your needs throughout."

Draco saw his father grin next to him. It seemed as evil as ever. 'How did he get out of Azkaban early?' he asked himself, shaking his head. His father noticed 'what' his father whispered to him, hatred dripping off his every word. "Nothing father." he stated calmly before focusing on the ceremonies at the front of the room.

"Fred Ansley!" an older male walked to the front of the room and waited nervously.

"Grace Loukensy!" a female stood and walked to the front with a shy smile on her face. They didn't seem to know each other but seemed happy with the match.

And so it began. One by one the males stood from the front row, gradually working its way back through the room. He hadn't recognised any of the males before him but his head perked up at the sound of a few females he knew from school.

"Ginny Weasley" he bellowed. She screamed in response, crying her eyes out as she looked longingly at Harry "No! I can't!" she cried to Hermione who was trying to calm her down "Ginny you have to" he heard her whisper, pushing her towards the aisle. Ginny begrudgingly walked up to the male who looked to be ten years older than her.

It seemed that only one girl he knew got who she wanted,

"Lee Jordan…...Angelina Johnson"

well..

"Daryl Lawson!..." an older male in his 50s waddled up to the stand. All the younger females held their breath. "Pansy Parkinson" Draco scoffed, holding back his laughter. Served her right. She was an oddball of a girl through school.

He looked to his left. Only one more male sat between him and his future…

"Neville Longbottom…." he made his way to the front.

"Luna Lovegood" she smiled and so did he. At least they would be happy.

Draco stood in preparation and started towards the end of the row when Kingsley bellowed

"Lucius Malfoy!"

A hand clawed his shoulder, pushing him down sharply onto the closest seat. "Step aside son, I'm about to get married!" his father said with a hungry look on his face.

Draco felt sorry for whoever his stepmother would be, but he swore he would support her through everything no matter who she was for no one deserved anything from his father.

Draco sighed sadly, awaiting the name of his future stepmother.

"Hermione Granger!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 ***Hermione's POV***

Hermione stood, following her feet to the aisle. Her heart and her head were screaming but her body had a mind of its own. She wasn't under any curse, she just knew she had to take this man's hand in marriage whether she liked it or not. She faced defeat with a brave face.

Everyone else was shocked and angry for her. Harry and every Weasley male were being held back by guards. This didn't stop their voices bellowing out to her. Ginny was silently standing next to her new husband, tears flowing freely down her face again.

Hermione sighed as she reached the stairs, gracefully ascending them to her future husband. She finally looked up at him. His eyes were taking her in hungrily. She could taste some vomit in her mouth but just stood there, braving a slight smile on her face.

"Please take your partner's left hand," Kingsley said calmly. Hermione hesitated but placed her hand on Lucius's which was stretched out in front of her. He was ice cold. His hand enveloped hers and she shivered in disgust.

"Do you Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your wife, promising to take her into your care and protect her from all others?" Kingsley stated happily.

"I swear," he said greedily, smiling evilly at her like she was his new toy.

"Hermione, do you take Lucius Malfoy to be your Husband, allow him to care for you and protect you from all others. Do you also promise to make the home yours and provide children in your husband's name?" Kingsley said, oblivious to the hatred that was filling the room.

"I swear," she said calmly.

As she spoke the words a ring appeared on both of their fingers.

"You may now seal your bond with a kiss."

Everyone fell silent as Lucius leaned in and placed a forced kiss on his wife's' lips. Hermione used everything in her power not to pull away but did not return the kiss.

"Congratulations! Please follow our…escorts to the reception area."

Lucius took her by the arm, roughly. He followed the escorts out the door. "Unfortunately Mrs. Malfoy and I will not be able to attend today. She isn't feeling well." Lucius snarled at the escort before pulling her to the nearest fireplace and taking her home with him.

*Draco's POV*

He saw the entire event and forced himself to watch everything take place. The aftermath was typical of his father, dragging his new wife, Draco's stepmother towards a fireplace.

Draco promised to protect her. So he followed them home.

When he arrived he saw his father dragging Hermione by the hair towards his personal wing of their house. She was screaming in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"Father! You're scaring her. Don't you think it wise to wait until she is used to the idea before you end up raping your new wife and getting yourself thrown back in Azkaban?" He asked as emotionlessly as possible with a logical tone. It was the only way his father would take his concern for sense.

His father dropped her to the ground. "She has a week" he stated before continuing to his chambers alone. When the door shut and Draco heard the lock close, he ran up the stairs and scooped Hermione up, taking her to her own room in the opposite wing.

"Get off me Malfoy!" She screamed through her tears. "Please, I'm trying to help you." He said calmly placing her on a sofa in her room. Hermione sat in silence as she took in her new reality.

Draco took her new silence as one of heightened awareness and proceeded to continue his conversation with her carefully.

"I think that if we are to be related we should really call each other by our first names if you are comfortable with that?" He suggests, sitting on the couch opposite her.

Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Draco. For stopping him earlier" she said quietly, looking him directly in the face. Her face was blank as if she wasn't present in her own body.

"I made a promise to protect whoever my father married today. I promised to protect you, Hermione. I will always be here for you." He stated calmly. She didn't respond but her eyes did soften slightly. "If you need anything, even me at any time day or night just call out for plumpy. She is my personal house elf. She practically raised me while my parents were off working for the dark lord." he said

Hermione finally spoke "you would have your own house elf, Draco." he smiled "I knew that would get you talking. Don't worry, I pay her well for her service. My father doesn't know that though so please don't tell him. Plumpy is loyal to me, she spies on my father and warns me of his moods. She has taken the blame to save me. Before you criticise, I would have died if she hadn't stepped in. I owe her my life." he said.

Hermione sighed looking at her dress, it was torn in multiple places from being dragged up the stairs. "I am guessing you don't have anything to wear to bed. PLUMPY!" he yelled. A pop caused Hermione to jump. "Yes, Master Draco? Oh is this the new Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked happily "it is, Plumpy. This is my father's wife, Hermione. Plumpy, please fetch her some clean pajamas and some casual clothes from my mother's old room." Plumpy nodded and left with a pop.

"It's only temporary for you to wear her clothes. We can go shopping for more tomorrow. We have to go to Gringotts and attach your name to our family account amongst other things." Draco said, noticing her yawn.

"Plumpy will be back in a few minutes with your change of clothes, ill leave you to it."

"Draco what if he comes back?" she asked with a mumble. He looked at her. She was genuinely scared for her life. He walked over and placed her hand on his. "I promise you, the wards on this room will protect you. He has not been able to enter this room in years. I don't think he even remembers it exists. Plus, he has said you have a week. That means we won't see him until then and by then we will have a plan, okay?" he smiled to reassure her.

On the inside, his heart darkened. He would have to spend the rest of his life protecting her until his father died.

'I promise nothing can stop me from protecting you, Hermione' he said to himself. He closed the door behind him and added one last spell to the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione awoke in a room that was not her own. Sitting up she marvelled at the room she now occupied. It was rather regal, though nothing she didn't expect of the Malfoy Manor. Red and gold adorned every wall, framed paintings hung on the wall at the end of her four poster bed. Red curtains hung on all four sides of the bed for privacy.

Hermione stood from the bed and grimaced. That's when last night came flooding back to her. Being dragged up the stairs had left a lot of bruising. She walked over to the mirror across the room to get a better look. She lifted the top half of her pajamas to reveal 2 large bruises lining the bottom of her ribcage.

She lowered her top and walked carefully over to the large floor to ceiling curtains. She picked up her wand, waving it at them, causing the curtains to open slowly. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Reasonably warm for the start of autumn.

Hermione heard a knock at the door. Instinctively she whipped around pointing her wand at the door.

"Who is it." she stated firmly, her voice only faltering slightly. "Its me Hermione, can I come in?" Draco asked. She lowered her wand "Yes" she stated before walking over to the sofa, where he had placed her after last night's ordeal.

Draco opened the door to see her sitting on the sofa. He smiled. Hermione had never seen him smile genuinely before. It was nice.

"Where is my husband?" she asked, voice shaking slightly. Draco's face softened. "He has gone to work. He won't be back until late. That is the only positive about him. He works long hours and usually is too tired when he gets home to do anything. It's the weekends where you must be on the look out." he added, trying to lighten the mood.

He visibly saw Hermione relax into the chair. She had never seen Draco act this way, it was almost refreshing.

"Why?" Hermione said, cutting through the silence. It may have seemed out of place with their current conversation, but Draco understood. "I don't know, we just have to make the best of this situation."

"WE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE!? I'M THE ONE WHO IS MARRIED TO HIM, YOU ARE FREE TO GO AND MARRY WHOEVER YOU WANT AND 'I'M STUCK WITH YOUR LOW-LIFE FATHER!" she burst into tears and hugged her knees to her chest.

Draco shook his head and calmly replied. "You are only half right. yes , you are married to him, Hermione and yes i am free to leave. But i am not allowed to marry until my father dies. It was written into the law for any families involved on the wrong side. My father was only thinking of himself. So because my owl was slower than his and due to his selfishness, i am to never have a wife. Not until i am too old to father my own children." he said plainly.

Hermione instantly regretted her outburst. She had no idea of this part of the law. "How could he do that to you? You are his son." she said quietly

"It is all he has ever done. He had never thought about my future, never. It was always my mother that kept me going. As you know, she died and now you are here and well you know the rest." he said looking down at his hands.

There was a moment of silence before hermione spoke "I'm sorry i snapped at you, Draco. It was uncalled for."

"Don't. Its his fault hermione. Never apologise for his faults. Promise me that at least" he urged her, not looking away from her.

"I promise." she said.

"Now, we need to get you to diagon alley to shop for some clothes" he said with a slight smile, changing the subject as quickly as he could. Hermione noticed, he clearly hated talking about himself and his past.

She hoped he would trust her enough to tell her the whole story but left it for now.

Draco and Hermione spent the day organising her access to the family accounts in all of the stores in Diagon Alley. After all accounts had been set up, Draco left Hermione to do her own thing, insisting for her to charge it to the malfoy accounts.

When Hermione returned to the manor, she saw a small collection of parcels from her day waiting for her to unwrap on her bed.

Hermione took her time to unpack everything and put it away. She also took the time to think over the last two days. She found it odd for the one person from school who always bullied her, who always called her a mudblood to turn his personality a complete 180 degrees. He was now so polite and different. It confused her not in a bad way, she just didn't know his reasons.

She was scared he would change back just as easily and being in a house with two crazed slytherins was a thought that terrified her.

How could she trust him after everything they had gone through?

As the day turned to night, she noticed that Draco hadn't visited her since he had left. Why should he, he has his life. Hermione has hers. Why did she keep thinking about him being around?

Hermione shook the thoughts away as being protected by him helped ease her tensions towards her now husband.

Hermione's week continued much like that day. Draco would visit her in the morning and take her out to breakfast. He would send her shopping in another wizard if part of town and leave her there to go about her relaxing day. She would return him and join Draco for dinner in the dining hall.

It wasn't until the night before her one week anniversary that it finally dawned on her. Tomorrow she would have to consummate her marriage with her husband. She could not delay the inevitable any longer and neither could Draco.

Draco entered her room and saw her sitting in the bay window. She looked as white as a sheet yet mesmerising. He hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he took a sharp breath in.

Hermione heard this, turning her head sharply at the sound. It was clear to Draco that she was on high alert. Her face softened and a smile danced across her face.

"How could I ever thank you for this week, Draco? You have given me a sanctuary of peace to go to in my mind. Kind memories to lose myself in when I need to disappear." She said kindly.

Draco's eyes saddened as he crossed the room and sat opposite her. He his question had been playing on his mind all day but he thought it might seem to awkward to ask her about it. They had only spent time together as family for a week.

Still he needed to ask.

"Hermione, have you thought about what will happen tomorrow night? Have you ever done anything like that with anyone?" He asked skirting around the words.

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "I was saving myself for marriage. Does it hurt?" She asked shyly.

Draco frowned. "I don't know either" he said sheepishly. Hermione looked at him shocked. "So all this time all the talk of the slytherin player was all just rumour and hearsay?" She said with a quirky smile.

He blushed and rolled his eyes before scratching the back of his head casually. This conversation was getting awkward and fast.

"Yeah I guess so. I've only ever kissed a girl and even then it was only a couple times. I'm not a pro or anything." He said lamely.

Hermione smile slowly fell from her face and she tucked her legs up underneath herself. "What if it hurts? What if he makes it hurt on purpose?" She started to become frightened.

"I may never have experienced it before but I do know a spell that my mother told me about to help dull the pain from my wounds that my father would inflict on me as a kid. Maybe it could help in this case too?" He said awkwardly.

"Worth a try? It would definitely put my mind at ease." She added shyly standing in front of Draco.

"Okay I'll tell you the spell as you will need to perform it on yourself" He said as a blush creeped up his cheeks.

"Couldn't you just do the spell? I would hate to get it wrong" She said innocently.

He sighed "I would be it requires direct wand contact with the area you want to avoid pain." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes went wide and her face went as bright as a tomato. "Oh" was all she could manage out of embarrassment.

Draco wrote the spell down for her and pronounced it out loud for her. She repeated it back perfectly.

"I'll leave you to it Hermione. Remember it takes 2 hours to set and lasts for 48 hours before the pain starts to come back." He added before standing and placing a vial of sleep on her bedside.

"Just incase you can't sleep" he added exiting the room. But before he could close the door behind him, Hermione spoke

"Will you stay?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Will you stay? I know we don't know each other very well but.."

Draco sighed. She didn't know if it was in annoyance or in pity or both. Either way he spoke quietly with his back facing her

"I'm sorry Hermione. That's the one thing I can't do. I can't stay here. I can't take that risk"

His answer was very cryptic but she responded with a slight nod.

The sun peered through the large windows the next morning, gradually creeping across the floor and up onto the bed. When it finally reached Hermione's face, she blinked her eyes adjusting to the new day.

She rolled out of bed. She recalled the events prior to her falling asleep last night. After Draco left, she performed the spell that he had suggested, downed the sleeping draught and within a minute she was asleep.

Hermione walked over to her walk-in wardrobe which was now filled with new clothes bought on the Malfoy account. She chose a plain black pencil skirt with a white silk blouse.

Simple and studious.

As she was brushing the knots from her hair, she heard a pop.

"Plumpy has been asked to summon you for breakfast by masters father, Lucius. Does mistress wish to decline?" Plumpy asked her

Hermione smiled sadly. She knew if she declined that tonight would probably be worse for her, so she shook her head.

"Please tell my husband I will be down in five minutes." She stated calmly.

Plumpy bowed and with a pop she was gone again.

.

Hermione made her way through the winding hallways of the manor. She eventually made it to the main staircase which she descended.

As she made it to the landing, her husband came into view. He was standing at the base of the stairs.

Something seemed different about him. She was sure she would find out why soon enough.

"Hermione, a pleasure for you to join me for breakfast this morning." He said, eyeing her up in appreciation.

As she came face to face with him, he pulled her into his chest. It was rock hard and barely warm. Not totally unpleasant but something she would force herself to get used to.

He placed a kiss lightly on her lips, very different to anything he had given her previously. He then loosened his grip on her and placed his right hand on the small of her back to guide her to the dining room.

Draco stirred to Plumpy wiggling his arm from the side of the bed. He groggily sat up.

"What is it" he asked her, slightly annoyed that she was waking him but concerned at the same time as she wouldn't usually wake him unless it was important.

"Its Mistress Hermione. Your father has asked her to dine for breakfast. They are in the dining hall as we speak!" she squeaked.

Draco jumped to his feet, and got dressed as quickly as possible. Throwing his dirty clothes on the floor. He flung open his door and walked briskly in the direction of the main staircase.

As he reached the dining room door he touched the door handle hesitantly. It would be the first time his father had cursed it to burn him when he touched it. When he knew it was safe he opened the door and entered the well lit room.

"Good morning, father, Hermione." he said kindly, slowing his pace and heading to the other end of the room where the two of them were seated. Lucius was at the head of the table, Hermione was to his right and Draco moved to occupy the chair opposite her, to his father's left.

Draco looked at Hermione who nodded and smiled to reassure him of her safety. "Draco, you must address your stepmother appropriately." lucius started, a glare in his eye. "That's not necessary, Lucius. He may continue to call me Hermione." Hermione responded, placing her hand on his gently. Lucius whipped his head to his new wife. "It is not appropriate for him to call you by your name, Hermione. You are his mother now. Draco, please respond respectfully."

"Good morning, Stepmother. How are you this morning?" he asked, his eyes visibly darkening as he spoke to her. "Good morning Draco. I am very well, thank you. Better than i thought i would be." she said, hinting at her feelings with a slight smile, which he returned. His eyes softened.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly, so did the rest of the day. Lucius and Hermione spent the day in the library, Draco was told to go about his business elsewhere by his father but nothing really happened. That was until after dinner was cleared.

"Hermione, my dear." Lucius spoke after a completely silent dinner.

"Yes, Lucius", she responded calmly, glancing at Draco briefly before looking at his father. Draco had clenched his fists and stared at his empty plate. Lucius' eyes gleamed with excitement, but his voice was calm.

"I require your presence in my chambers tonight."

"Of course, I will go get my things…" she responded blankly.

"No, you won't be needing anything. You will go now" he responded sharply, hungrily.

Hermione nodded shyly, eyes darting to connect with Draco's before she turned to leave.

Draco saw nothing but fear in her eyes. He closed his before turning to his father.

"Before you retire father, a toast to your new marriage and its consummation?" he said, he knew his father could never turn down a drink. His father gleamed, as if he was almost proud at his son for allowing him to boast.

"Yes i think i will." he said. "Plumpy! A drink of the finest in the house!"

POP!

She bowed before handing the two glasses to them. She looked at Draco before leaving again with a pop!

"To your new, young wife" Draco faked a grin for his father's luck. It was returned "here here!" he replied. They both downed their drinks.

"Off to your room father, Herm... Stepmother awaits you." Draco caught himself, ushering his father out of the dining hall.

His father laughed happily as he bounded up the stairs like a snake ready to strike its prey.

Draco smiled after him smugly 'Old fool' he thought shaking his head, stifling a laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Author note: sorry this one is short but a really good cliffhanger which will hint at where I am going with this story. Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione entered his chambers, shaking. She had taken the potion, but it was still probably the scariest moment of her life and the last person she would ever want to share something like this with. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down, waiting for Lucius to return for further instructions.

The door opened and closed loudly. She felt someone lay down on the bed and touch her back. She held her breath...then….nothing.

A few moments later she turned around to see Lucius sound asleep on the other side of the bed. Hermione jumped off the bed, confused but relieved. She tiptoed over to the door, opening it to reveal Draco. Before she gasped he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her outside, closing the door behind her quietly.

He said nothing, only grabbed her hand and escorted her to her chambers.

She sat down, still contemplating what had just happened. "Draco...how?" was all she managed to say.

"My own concoction. A mix of wine with sleeping potion gives the illusion of a large amount of wine with a hangover in the morning. Mix that with two drops of belief serum and the person will believe whatever you tell them to be the cause in the morning." he said smugly

"Where did you learn...nevermind I don't want to know, but thank you," she said calmly

Draco nodded.

They sat in silence, but Draco noticed Hermione starting to blush slightly, seemingly having an internal argument with herself.

"What is it Hermione," he asked curiously.

"Well this worked tonight but your father won't always want a glass of wine before..well you know. So, I will be in the same predicament every day until I fall pregnant. Only now he believes that we have...you know" she said, embarrassedly.

"I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No no no I'm glad you did it's just we will need to ensure my first time is, well….nice," she said

"How do we do that, I can make potions but I can't work miracles, Hermione," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes but her cheeks flushed as red as a tomato.

"Draco, will you help me?" she asked, he looked at her confused.

"How can I help you?" he was still clueless.

"Will you make love to me, Draco?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Before you say anything, hear me out," Hermione said quickly before he could interject an answer.

"When Lucius wakes up, he will expect him and I to have consummated our marriage. He knew that I hadn't done it before. So next time I don't expect him to take it easy. You have given me the opportunity to have my first time be the best it can be. The only downside is it has to be tonight."

Hermione had been thinking about this logically, or so she thought. Her heart began to race in anticipation of his answer.

Draco could feel his heartbeat in his throat, his voice wouldn't work. He could tell she wanted him to reply but his voice wouldn't let him. So instead he leaned stood up putting his hand out for her to take. He smiled as she took it

Hermione looked at him in shock, half expecting him to walk out the door any second. But instead he put his arm around her waste. Hermione held her breath and looked up into his eyes shyly before he closed his and placed a kiss lightly on her lips. Her pulled back, looking her in the eyes as if asking her if she wanted to continue.

She nodded, leaning in to a more heated version of the previous kiss. They continued this, walking towards the bed. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He lay next to her and started to unbutton the front of her dress.

At 4 am, Hermione awoke. She was laying in her own bed at the manor, her hair was disheveled and she was clad in her birthday suit. She rolled over to see 'Draco! What have I done!' she thought to herself.

Then she smiled slightly, remembering the nights events. She really didn't want to wake him for fear of the impending awkward conversation with him. She gathered her things and quietly left to set up her fake consummation clues In Lucius' bedroom.

And so the months started to roll by. Hermione and Draco never really discussed what had happened between them. Draco and Hermione spent most waking moments together while Lucius was at work. Draco encouraged Hermione to spend the money she wanted and to redecorate her wing how she saw fit other days were spent reading, sharing interests, and genuinely getting to know each other. They became closer as time rolled on, one might even call them friends.

It was by the end of the third month that indications of jealousy started to fill Draco's mind. From what Hermione had told him, Lucius had only arranged her to have his meetings with him four times. It truly was his long work hours that gave Hermione her salvation.

It was clear to Hermione that she too had noticed her and Draco's relationship changing. This confused her and she wanted clarification.

So she waited for Lucius to leave for work and met with Draco in the library.

Draco was already sitting in his usual place. Hermione smiled, he had been so kind to her since her 6th year that she had almost forgotten everything else. He had apologised for it all of course and she had forgiven him.

Hermione realised a couple weeks ago when Draco said he was going with pansy to a work function that she had feelings for him. Unfortunately, she was already married so she suppressed all her urges, until now.

"Good morning, Draco." She said sitting next to him on the sofa. He looked up and returned her smile. "Hermione," he said kindly. They sat in silence, Draco reading the paper.

"I was wondering if we could talk...about that night," Hermione said awkwardly.

Draco instantly put his paper on the chair next to him and sat up so he was face to face with her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he reassured her. She smiled happily knowing that he too was thinking about it.

"I want to be honest with you Draco. I haven't stopped thinking about that night." She blushed. He grinned. "Neither have I" Draco said quietly. He leant forward, cupping her face in his hand. Hermione leant into it "Draco.." she said nervously "Hermione…"he whispered reassuringly before kissing her passionately. He slowly started to lay her down onto the couch, which she let him do. This time their actions were different, more caring than the slightly more clinical version from before. Hermione had had a little more experience in what she didn't like and with Draco's help they navigated for over an hour to find out what good things they both enjoyed.

Somehow they had migrated to the rug on the floor. Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione. She looked up at him with a serious face and blurred out her biggest fear.

"I don't want to have his children. Not even for the marriage law, I can't do it Draco. Each time we have,well you know... I have been on muggle protection. The law clearly states that any wizarding protection spells are prohibited. It will only be a matter of time before he realises I'm not getting pregnant."

Hermione buried her head into Draco's warm chest. Draco held her tightly. His task was clear. He sat up and face Hermione who followed suit curiously.

"Hermione I know it sounds odd, pushy and very forward but who do you love? Because I have grown to love you over the past three months and I don't think I could see you as my step mother. If you love me or could love me in time tell me. If not I will leave it at that and won't say anything else." He said

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, a smile forming on her face. "I could never have loved your father. But I have grown very fond of you over the last few months as well. I have been forced to think about my marriage which has suppressed some of my feelings but if I let myself, I would fall in love with you quite easily." She blushed. Draco beamed with happiness.

"alright, then I have a proposition for you. Stop taking your muggle medication and get pregnant." He said. Hermione's eyes saddened. "Draco, I told you I don't want his children." She said gruffly.

"No Hermione, will you consider creating a child with me?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione tried to comprehend what he was saying. "How would that work, Draco. He would notice." She started. "Plus I would still have to sleep with him." She frowned. Draco smiled sadly. It was true, she would still have to sleep with his father which made him cringe but then he spoke

"What would you prefer, living out the rest of your life with my father and having his children. Living out this year avoiding having his children, going to st mungo's to get checked and sent to azkaban for using protection without his knowledge, or spending at least most of the rest of your life with me, happy and having my father only thinking that the children that you fall pregnant with are his?"

Hermione thought this through quietly. Out of every option she had she did want any of them,

"Is there an option where only you and i are involved?" she asked with a smile. He chuckled in response. "One day, you know that we will be together. Our children will grow knowing us as theirs but my father must never find out and in order to keep it that way, you must do your part as much as we both hate it." draco sighed and walked over to the cabinet across from where they were sitting on the floor. He opened it and took out a small box, returning to Hermione.

"This was my mother's ring. I know my father gave it to her but it was her intention to leave it to me to give to my future bride." he waved his wand and the ring began to melt into a bracelet. "Hermione, will you do the honour of marrying me when my father dies, and carrying my children in the meantime?" he asked offering the ring now bracelet to her.

Hermione squealed "yes of course draco!" she understood why he had turned it into a bracelet. Not only would lucius recognise it but being a ring he would become suspicious.

Draco placed the bracelet on her left wrist and hugged her tightly.

Hermione and Draco had come up with a great routine. They would spend their time together during the day and Hermione would end up in bed with lucius at night. It went on like this for a few months. Lucius was happy with how things were going. Today was going to be no exception. Lucius left for his usual work day.

Hermione walked out onto the balcony to share breakfast with Draco. She saw him and smiled

"Good morning, Draco." she said walking past him to sit opposite him.

"Morning, beautiful" he said kissing her cheek as she walked passed. "Would you like some eggs? Plumpy, made them runny how you like them." he said offering her the plate.

She smiled and shook her head "No thank you, Draco. I can't eat them." she said happily. He looked at her. "Why, you love runny eggs!" he said confusedly. She continued "i can't eat them, it could hurt the baby." she said happily.

Draco instantly dropped the plate onto the table and launched at her pulling her into a tight hug. "Really? I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded.

"How long have you known" he asked her curiously. "Just over 5 weeks now." she said. " i have my appointment at St Mungo's on monday to confirm it."

Draco was over the moon. "You know that you can't go, Draco. Lucius will have to go with me. He will think it is his, unless he doesn't want to go." she said sadly.

"Hermione, he will basically put you on bedrest. He is old school like that." he smiled.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked. "Im going to tell him tonight." she said calmly.

They were both so happy, they went out to lunch to celebrate, quietly.

Later that evening she announced the news privately to her husband. He was the happiest she had ever seen him. Draco was correct, he had put her on bedrest which she found ridiculous but at least she would be free of his needs for the next nine months.

"Will you be able to attend the appointment on monday?" she asked. His face scrunched up. "I've already been through all of that once, no need to do it again. Just let me know when it is due and i'll be at the delivery." he said. "Right, it has been a long day for me and this exciting news has made me tired. Im off to bed and so are you." he commanded.

Hermione nodded and stood from her chair, placing a kiss on his cheek before returning to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As the months dragged on, Hermione's body grew larger. Draco attended some of the scans with his 'stepmother' in lieu of his father. They had decided to keep the gender a secret, luckily Lucius didn't care either way, well they really didn't know as he seemed to be spending more and more time away from the manor. Hermione hadn't had a chance to ask him.

When Lucius was in the house, he seemed distant. Normally, Hermione would think of this as a good thing. But Draco looked worried every time she left the bedroom and it was for good reason.

One night, when Hermione returned to his room, unlike every other night, he was sitting on the couch with a whiskey on the rocks clutched in his hand. He turned and smiled evilly at her. She gulped.

"Lucius, where have you been? I haven't seen you all week." He scoffed. "Me? Haven't you seen me all week? Where have you been? I have been home every day and haven't seen you anywhere." he replied.

She walked over carefully, holding her stomach as if her hand was protecting her child from harm.

"I have been home most days, other days have been spent out collecting things for the nursery. Draco has kindly been helping me organise.." another scoff was heard from Lucius as she sat down opposite him.

"Draco should be at work, earning his right to live here. You should have got them to come to you to organise the nursery," he said seemingly happy with her answer.

Lucius stood and walked over to her, swaying with every step. He touched her lower spine. "I know what you have been doing, you whore. Don't deny it. I saw you and Draco sharing intimate relations yesterday! Is this even mine?" he added hissing at her roughly.

"I'll show you what happens to people who cross me!" he yelled before pushing her down onto the bed.

Lucius left Hermione, covered in blood, unable to move. He left the manor without a word to anyone. Hermione, barely conscious called out for Plumpy. "Get Draco, now!" she commanded before losing consciousness.

Draco entered the room, instantly running to Hermione and apparating to St Mungo's.

"Please someone help! She is twenty-eight weeks pregnant and she is losing a lot of blood" he yelled to everyone in the emergency department.

Draco held their babies girl in his arms, who was cooing as she held his finger. It had been a week and there was still no sign of Hermione recovering. She had been put into a magical coma. Two days after she was stabilized his father had turned up after hearing the baby had been born. Luckily Draco had intercepted him in the hallway and managed to obliviate him of all knowledge of his relationship with Hermione. As far as Lucius was concerned, he was a single man on the run from the ministry.

Draco told Plumpy to collect some of his inheritance to purchase a smaller place on the other side of London for their new family if Hermione ever recovered.

As the second month past, Draco was able to take their daughter home. It felt odd leaving the hospital without Hermione, but he went to the front desk to sign the paperwork. "Unfortunately you will have to name her, Mr. Malfoy." the receptionist said. "We have never talked about it, the names we would choose," he said quietly.

"Unfortunately you can't leave the premises without filling in his birth certificate with his name," she said with sadness in her voice.

Draco thought carefully before he filled out the forms.

"Take care Mia Aiya Hope Malfoy," she said strangely "what an interesting name" she added

"Mia after her mother, Aiya after Hermione's Grandmother and Hope for the hope I have for her mother to return to us," Draco said, love, filling his heart, tears spilling from his eyes before he turned and left the building.


End file.
